Rediscovering Courage
by Andy 46587
Summary: Due to her near death skirmish with the Other Mother, Coraline is afraid of adventure now. Despite this, she is able to work up enough courage to go on a spaceship to Neverland where she meets Peter Pan, who tries to make her brave again.
1. The Prelude

**Rediscovering courage**

**Before we start, I want to let everybody here know that this is just the prologue. I hope you can enjoy my story. Why hasn't anyone else come up with a Peter Pan-Coraline crossover. However, the latter will play a bigger role.**

**Oh, and for any South Korean readers, the Other Mother's origin story is loosely based on how Sara Kerrigan (Starcraft) became a Zurgian warrior queen.**

* * *

><p>It is now the year 2030. Coraline Jones and I have been thinking about publishing her other big adventure for a while now. After a lot of thought, she got me to divulge everything except the technology necessary to get to Neverland, and only because she doesn't want capitalists developing a tourism industry there.<p>

Dateline, 1860. The Pink Palace Apartment has just been constructed, the catch, it was right over a sacred Indian burial ground. Moving into this new house is the Chetham family. The father of the household stumbles upon a place where the Great Spirit lived. One of the members of this family, ten year old Elizabeth is starting to question the traditional roles of the man and woman, and in the past, she has been very outspoken of her opinions. Something needed to be done to keep this loose cannon in line.

Rather than relying on more conventional means to discipline his disobedient daughter, Jacob Chetham tells her about the aforementioned spirit. He would then let her curiosity take over, and she would wander through the little door. The system of the Other World works more or less the same as it did when Coraline visited, except a man was in charge.

This was a terrible move on Jacob's part, and here are the reasons why. First, this was done with the intent of stabilizing his family's status quo by removing a very vocal critic from its ranks. Problem was, Peter Chetham, their star son, had visited the Other World the day after they moved in. Despite all the happiness that surrounded him, he had the ability to sense anything supernatural, and saw that this place only had darkness in its soul. So he got scared and left before he was even offered the buttons. When Elizabeth went in, Peter followed her, and watched her. When she was offered buttons, Peter tried to warn Elizabeth that this was not going to be a good move. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was having too much fun in this world, so she didn't listen to Peter. Later he found out that Jacob had intentionally done this. Not wishing to be next, Peter ran away from home, starting a journey that would eventually make him Peter Pan. For an effort to try to stabilize the family, it wound up backfiring pretty badly for Jacob.

And that's not even touching on what happened to Elizabeth. You see, Elizabeth was a developing psychic (abilities like Peter's and Elizabeth's are only found in a little over 1,000 people in the entire world today). After the buttons were sewed in her eyes, her energy went down, but her psychic abilities kept going up. She eventually got to the point where she could overwhelm the Great Spirit. She killed Jacob, and at the request of The Great Spirit, started to take revenge on the people who stole the Indian lands by luring their children into her lair and draining them of their life-forces. To kill this monster for good, man would need to adapt the same equilibrium to the land in 200 years, or The Great Spirit would come and destroy humanity.

Maybe sending her to bed without dinner would've been the better option here.

**Hello once again, I come to you with bad news. I have to rework a good part of Chapter 2 to put more emphasis on one specific part of the story. Anyway, I'm sorry this is up a little later than it should have been, but I had some other stuff to do today.**

**Fun Fact: Did you know that I actually write the entire fan-fiction before I even post a single part? After that, I post them one chapter per day in the style of an old-fashioned movie serial (make sure to look it up on Wikipedia). However, I may not have the second chapter done by tomorrow, but I'll definitely have it done by Sunday. **


	2. Cygnus X1 Book One: The Voyage

**Here I am again. The centered words are actually lyrics to the song this chapter is named after. It was made by Rush, the world's most famous cult musical artists.**

* * *

><p>In the constellation of Cygnus, there lurks a mysterious invisible force<p>

The Black hole of Cygnus X-1

Six Stars form a cross, in mourning for their sister's loss

In a final flash of glory, nevermore to grace the night

We now go to the year 2010. It's been about a year since the Other Mother was defeated. By this point, Coraline had reached the age for ummmm… how should I say this?

Breasts, there, I said it. This doesn't mean she is particularly sexy, or there's going to be any Triple X stuff in this story. I just felt I should get this fact right out of the way alright? Okay, high five the keyboard.

Anyway, by the time she had any chance to meet Peter Pan, she had become an altogether different person. You see, after her near-death brush with the Other Mother, Coraline had developed Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Her brain had kept going back to that terrible day, eventually, translating into a fear of exploration. She had become sullen and withdrawn, and her parents were very worried that this would be more than just a phase.

Despite this, her story had made its way through an underground network, eventually reaching the government. Few people, outside her immediate family, knew she had Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Around March 2010, a peculiar letter came in the mail for Coraline. She had to meet a plain car outside of her house at 1:00AM and to tell no one about this. She also needed to make sure she had comfortable exploration clothes. When Coraline was picked up at that late hour, she got confused and was told not to talk. She was taken to a nearby airfield where she was flown to Cape Canaveral, FL

When she got there, Coraline was taken to a secret room to meet a man named "Joe" (he insisted we use this name to protect his identity). "For many years" he said "we have sensed mysterious forces flying from the earth, straight to the Cygnus X-1 Black Hole". "We have been designing a faster than light vehicle for the 37 years after the Apollo Project ended, and now we have succeeded!"

"And where do I fit into this" said Coraline.

Joe responded "Every time I think about a manned mission to this place, a voice keeps telling me to send a child. It's not just me, anyone else would agree with me. You're recent underground triumph has qualified you for this mission." He then added "Now, are you up for this?"

Invisible, to telescopic eye, infinity, the star that would not die

All who dare to cross its course, are swallowed by a fearsome force

Coraline assumed that this would be a suicide mission, but she could've swore she heard a trusting voice telling her she would love the destination. It didn't sound like it was intended to deceive either, it sounded reassuring, like he only wanted to help Coraline

Through the void, to be destroyed, or is there something more?

Atomized, at the core, or through the Astral Door… To Soar

Unfortunately, the size of this device, combined with the food & clothes Coraline was taking with her made the Rocinante (reference to Don Quixote's horse) too small to hold anyone else. Coraline didn't even need to pilot the ship, that was done by NASA from a remote location.

I set a course just east of Lyra, and northwest of Pegasus.

Flew into the light of Deneb, sailed across the Milky Way

Bored, Coraline did the only thing she could do. Use the DVD's to learn about the history of human space travel

On my ship the Rocinante, sailing through the galaxies.

Headed for the heart of Cygnus, headlong into mystery.

By the time the Rocinante actually got there, Coraline could feel a magical force, emanating from the black hole.

The X-Ray is her Siren's song, my ship cannot resist her long.

Nearer to my deadly goal, until the black hole, gains control.

Just before she got there though, Coraline heard Bobinski radio instructions to her. She would get stretched into oblivion if she stayed in the Lolita. Coraline was to jettison the cargo bay (she did) then get out of the craft and take a parachute.

Spinning, whirling, still descending

Like a spiral sea unending

Coraline was sure she was going to die this way. Nevertheless, she would die even in the Rocinante (which was starting to be torn apart) and bravely jumped out.

Sound and fury, drowns my heart

Every nerve is, torn apart

But before any of her nerves could be torn apart, daylight flooded over the place (as it was later determined, this was actually a dimensional wormhole). _This _is why she had been told to put on a parachute. She was skydiving towards a remote island. Unfortunately, the parachute didn't totally open. This did slow her down, but she was still falling at about 45 MPH. You know how when it looks like your about to die, your life flashes before your eyes? Luckily, since Coraline was only twelve, it didn't take long to watch. When she finally got to where she was falling towards, her descent finally slowed down, and by the time she hit the ground, she was totally unhurt, but then, thrown upward.

That's when Coraline realized two things. First, what had opened of her parachute got stuck in a cluster of trees. Second, she was marooned on an island she had never seen before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there loyal readers. I do have a concern that I might be breaking the rules. This may qualify as MST3King (the source show of this term is one of my favorites by the way) which is not allowed. If you are in charge of this website, and this does come in contact with this rule, tell me. If it does, I'll change this chapter so that this problem is gone.<strong>

**If it is fine that I do this though, I have plans to do something like this again for the next-to-last chapter in this story.**


	3. First Impressions

**And now, drum-roll please, we get to see how Coraline reacts to being in Neverland**

* * *

><p>The afternoon after Coraline was taken, Wybie went to the Pink Palace. Her parents were understandably very concerned. Figuring that she probably couldn't get back on her own, the Joneses called the cops.<p>

We return to Coraline. At first, she was more than a little scared. However, the very nature of this island loosened her up. Believe it or not, she actually didn't even know about the legend of Peter Pan, she had originally gotten her adventurous spirit from the Indiana Jones Movies which her father had shown her at the age of six. She even enjoyed. When _Kingdom of the Crystal Skull _came out, Coraline went to it on day one and enjoyed it.

Anyway, going north from her landing place after she got untangled from the trees, she turned west and ran into a village of – apparently - American Indians. She asked them what was going on, but they mistook her for a Lost Boy. After confirming that she was indeed a girl despite her lack of a dress, she walked away from The Indian encampment. She was thinking that she had gone back in time. In a way, she had.

However, those thoughts went right out the door after reaching the southwest corner of the island. Coraline heard some womanly voices daring her to come into the water. Yes horny men, she did strip down to her underwear to get in. However, these were mermaids, and they tried to trap Coraline in the water to "Keep Peter all to ourselves". However, in the water, her skin got too slippery for the mermaids to hold onto. She barely made it back to land, and got her clothes back.

At that point, Coraline just thought "Peter? Who are they talking about?" By now, Coraline was convinced that this was all a dream, and was waiting for the entire thing to turn black and white, and then, Rod Serling would come out of the forest and say "Presented for your consideration, a young girl, who is just hitting puberty, once having given up on fantasies. Now, all those fantasies have come back and turned against her, but only in the area we call, The Twilight Zone."

What snapped her out of that thought, though, was seeing a huge galleon. "I'm saved!" she yelled out. She yelled out various modern phrases to get that ships attention, not knowing it was actually a pirate ship.

Just as that boat was turning its attention to her though, she felt someone striking her over the head with something. As Coraline lost her conscious she heard a young voice saying "Forget about escape, Neverland is your home now."

Detective Nathan Adler was stumped by this sudden disappearance. "I just can't find any link between any of the bloody clues" he told the mortified Jones parents. The only thing I could find to suggest Coraline is anywhere here, is a secret passageway that starts in the living room. Wybie came to try to help, but the entire house was roped off by police lines.

Back in Neverland, Coraline came to at about 7:30 PM local time. Before, she could analyze her surroundings at all, a voice simply called out "She's awake"! Suddenly, six boys wearing what appeared to be miniature animal hides suddenly came into the room she was sleeping in. A boy who appeared to be her age came out of this crowd wearing a green tunic, darker green tights, moccasins, and a silly hat.

Coraline honestly didn't know who he was, so she asked. The boy looked at her like she was crazy, "Walt said every child in the world would know my name when he was done with me", he said, obviously frustrated. He sighed and said my name is Peter Pan.

"Wait a second, I think I've seen your story before," said Coraline. "I think I saw it when I was like five, but I don't remember much now," she added. Then, suddenly realizing who she was talking to, she said, "Wait, aren't you the child who can't grow up?"

"Yes I am, and if you stay here in Neveland, you won't grow up either," said Peter. Just then, a slender boy wearing what appeared to be a miniature fox hide came up to her.

"I'm Slightly," he said. "I'm the only one who knows anything before my time here." Unfortunately, all of his "memories" were either fabrications or misunderstandings. Even his name was wrong. He said it was printed on his underwear, but all it read on there was slightly soiled.

The other lost boys were (miniature animal hides in parentheses) were Cubby (Bear), Nibs (Rabbit), Tootles (Skunk), and The Twins (Racoons).

"I am very adventurous," said Coraline. "You seem to be professionals, though," she added. Coraline then asked to be trained in their ways.

Peter agreed, stating we haven't had a girl here in about 70 of your years, it would be nice to have you here. The last question Coraline asked is whether anyone here had buttons where their eyes should be.

"Wait, buttons where the eyes should be?" said Peter. "There isn't anyone like that here, but why do I remember seeing that somewhere?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was originally meant to be two separate chapters, but these were too short on their own.<strong>

**Sorry about the bad dialogue, I swear, I'll get better as time goes on.**

**Also, I have a challenge for anyone reading this who likes to draw. Draw a picture of a Peter Pan-Coraline Crossover, and then post it somewhere online (make sure to give me the link).**

**See you all tomorrow **


	4. Rediscovering her Courage

**I'm sorry that I didn't get you a chapter yesterday. Something went wrong with my profile, and I couldn't upload anything for a while. Anyway, to make it up to you, I'm posting two chapter today!**

**Also, this is the chapter where a character from a third source comes into the story. She is from Darkstalkers III (a video game).**

* * *

><p>There are some time differences between Neverland and our world. In the 1953 movie Peter Pan, the Darling children are away from home for what appears to be two days, and yet when they come home, their parents couldn't even tell that they were gone. This is because for every hour that passes in our world, one day passes in Neverland. So by the time Nathan Adler issued that report halfway through the last chapter, Coraline had already been in Neverland for over a week.<p>

By this time, Tinkerbell had intervened. Coraline had to promise to the devilish fairy that she wouldn't take a romantic interest in Peter. Also, Coraline had found the cargo bay, which had landed near Skull Rock. It was full of food & spare clothes.

However, both she and Peter were working very hard. Coraline was trying to learn the ropes of being a Lost Girl (her age and personality made this easier). Peter was trying to jog his memory on where he had seen people with buttons instead of eyes.

Her training days usually started with a 5K run through various trails to get her endurance up (she hadn't gained enough of Peter's trust to get fairy dust). Afterwards, Coraline would look around this island, which had different regions. To the north, was the forest where she was staying. However, the Disney version got it wrong, there are actually different climates in more places than just that mountain.

Neverland was more like the Bio-Sphere sci-fi device. In the east, because of the mountain, it rained two-thirds of all days. In the west, there were the grasslands, where those American Indians lived. In the south, things were more tropical, that's where that Pirate ship was.

For teamwork, Coraline joined the Lost Boys on their play-battles with the American Indians. They never went in with much of a plan, but they were always there to help each other. At sunset, Peter usually engaged in sword fighting with Coraline for close-quarters combat. Coraline would end the day by telling about one of her adventures. Most of her stories only took one night to tell, but her adventure in the Other World took four nights.

At first, Coraline was nervous about all of these adventures. However, as time passed on, she noticed a change not only in her style, but in her overall personality. She started out cautious, but as time went along, got more loose and fanciful. By the time one month had passed, she had not only regained, but in fact surpassed her previous sense of courage. The thing is, none of it involved completely forgetting the Other World incident. She still remembered it, the difference was, it didn't bother her anymore.

In the days when Coraline was telling her most famous story, Peter was not giving 100%. All he could think during that Other World story, is that he had seen it all before. So why couldn't he remember any of this? Halfway through the third part of her story, when Coraline was telling the Lost Boys about her being presented with the six-sided box, something in Peter's memory snapped.

I do remember he suddenly shouted out. I did have a life before I came here.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Coraline had disappeared, still no sign of her coming back. Detective Adler came up with a new plan. He sent Wybie through the little door with a wireless microphone attached to him. There, the Other Mother offered him various gifts to steal his soul. However she had not properly prepared for this, and she was hilariously unconvincing. After that, The Other Mother thought hard about what she had done.<p>

We move from the heroes to the villains. A few days earlier, Captain Hook had sent a letter to a Northern European bounty hunter organization called the Darkhunters that he wanted Peter Pan's head on his desk. They had just sent back, saying they would send one of their best warriors for the job.

Back at Hangman's Tree, Peter was surprised at Coraline's quick progression in both her athletic skills and her developing a more laid back personality. The latter was particularly impressive since she had been somewhat cautious after her run-in with the Other Mother.

If anyone was concerned about the Other Mother, it was Peter Pan himself. He told Coraline and the Lost Boys about his aforementioned past, and that was why he ran away from home.

"I was really afraid back then," he told them. "I tried to warn Elizabeth, but she was having too much fun there."

"How did you become as brave as you are now," asked Coraline.

"I've been here for the equivalent of thousands of years," responded Peter. "The fairies, Indians, and everyone else here taught me to be brave." It should also be noted that Peter chooses to remove all but his most memorable adventures from his mind just to remain more childish.

Meanwhile, on the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook and his crew were having a big party in anticipation of the arrival of the new Darkhunter. They were singing songs, and dancing to and fro, as if their problems would simply end after Peter Pan was killed.

Sure enough, a boat got there, but the only passenger to step off was a little girl. She had blonde hair, and was wearing a red hood and a red and white dress. At this point most of the crew passed out because they thought this was a horrible choice. Of course, Captain Hook looked her in the eye and said "What makes you think you can capture Peter Pan"?

The stare she gave back seemed very dark, one that seemed more evil than Captain Hook's. "Look in my basket of goodies" she simply responded. What Hook found in there was apple bombs, doll bombs, Molotov cocktails (that could be used as flamethrowers), knives, her trusty Uzi Machine Gun, and the coup de gras, the basket itself doubled as a rocket launcher. She also had land mines dropped from below her dress.

"By the looks of her basket, she will be perfect to kill Peter Pan. Young lady, you're hired," exclaimed Captain Hook. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Baby Bonnie Hood," responded the little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you confused by this? Well, think of this sort of like the Super Bowl XXXV halftime show (2001) which was a <em>crossover <em>between Aerosmith and *NSYNC, but during the song "Walk this Way", also featured appearances by Brittany Spears, Mary J. Blige, and Nelly.**

**Also, if any of my readers happen to live in Southwestern Pennsylvania, please get out your radio and tune them to 90.1 FM at 3:00 PM on Thursday to listen to Andy See's history of an artist. The artist this week is The Who**

**By the way, if you want to know what actually happened between Wybie and the Other Mother, read the Coraline fanfiction "I think I'll be a Vegetarian". Trust me, it's very funny. **

**All right, go forth and read the next chapter.**


	5. Captured!

**And here's the second chapter uploaded today**

* * *

><p>In Oregon, the Joneses were preparing to move back to Michigan for their own safety. Actually, The Pink Palace itself was going to be torn down because of this disturbing turn of events.<p>

It had been three months (in Neverland's time) since the Lolita had crash landed. Coraline had officially run out of food. She didn't care much, she had finally won Peter's trust enough to be given fairy dust. She would then use it to escape and get back to her family.

Before Coraline left though, she had one last trick up her sleeve. She got out some pencils and drew a map of the entire island, right down to the some of the minor details. On it, she wrote a note about how she would always remember her time in Neverland, and how Peter shouldn't take it as anything against him specifically. She also told Tinkerbell that she was leaving. Tink was a little sad, but was relieved because her spiritual marriage to Peter could continue without a hitch.

As Coraline was leaving, however, she felt a pain coming over her. It felt like something bad was about to happen. Peter Pan joined her in the air and asked "Why didn't you tell me you were going on your first flight now"? Not expecting this to come, Coraline was fumbling for words. Just as she got her thread together and started to speak, Peter felt someone coming.

Suddenly, BB (Baby Bonnie) Hood appeared from behind the tropical region. Not knowing her true nature, Peter approached her, offering to let her join the Lost _Children_. Coraline took one look in her eyes, and immediately hoped that she was just a tourist or someone who had gotten lost looking for her granny's house.

"Don't judge her by her looks," Coraline yelled out. Peter came back and told Coraline that this girl didn't seem threatening at all.

"Neither did the Other Mother," responded Coraline. Then she continued "She looked incredible and gave me everything I ever wanted, but couldn't accept having buttons where my eyes should be, it was too creepy for me."

At this point, BB Hood ran out of patience, she pulled out her Uzi and fired away. The bullets hailed around these pre-teens, but none hit them. More to the point, both saw that BB Hood had clearly fired those shots. They just flew for it.

BB Hood took off running after them. Her speed was incredible, keeping up with our heroic duo no matter how fast they flew. Something was peculiar about how she was firing her shots though. BB was only aiming for Peter's limbs, not his torso or head.

Peter & Coraline had almost outran BB at one point, but she fired an apple bomb like a grenade at them. It was a lucky shot, it hit them enough to knock them out of the sky. BB Hood came up to Peter, beat him to a pulp, tied him up with rope, and then dragged him back to the Jolly Roger.

All of this was incredibly sad for Coraline to watch. She had formed a bond of friendship with Peter, so strong, that this was her duty. When she told the Lost Boys, they cried, but Coraline did have a plan to rescue Peter. She gave Tinkerbell a simple request "I want enough fairy dust to become a superhero".

Tink knew she alone couldn't provide that amount of dust. Knowing this, she took Coraline to Pixie Hollow where Tink told her friends, and everyone else she knew, that Peter would die unless this massive amount of Fairy dust was given. Cubby came up to her and simply said "No one's ever tried something like this before."

"That's why it will work" said Coraline Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. Of course, you got two chapters today, what are you complaining about?<strong>

**Trivia Question: The file names I give these parts of the story is "The Unbelievable World of Coraline Jones". This is a reference to a Twilight Zone episode, which one is it? The first one who gets it right and provides me with their phone number will get a message on the answering machine of their choice. It's the same prize system as "Wait Wait Don't Tell Me"**

**Anyway, tomorrow we start the epic stretch run. It's going to have three parts of epicness, the last of which is a surprise ending. **


	6. The Girlfight of the Century

**Wow, I almost forgot I had to post this. Anyway, this is the start of the super-epic climax.**

* * *

><p>Back on the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook was absolutely jubilant, celebrating the capture of Peter Pan. For it was he who gave BB Hood the order to merely capture him, not kill him (Hook wanted to commit the killing blow himself).<p>

BB Hood was preparing for another battle, because she knew the mission wouldn't be complete until Peter was definitively dead. Unlike his 2002 adventure, Peter wasn't tied to an anchor. It wasn't necessary; he was too blooded up to fly.

However, as this ceremony was going on, a number of pirates had their weapons ripped out of their hands by what seemed to be nothing more than the air, several more were mysteriously knocked out for no apparent reason. Just as Hook held his pistol high in the air, ready to shoot, Coraline suddenly appeared in front of him.

She was wearing one of Peter's tunics, along with her standard blue jeans (although she wasn't wearing one of his silly hats). She was also glowing yellow. BB Hood immediately took out her gun and started firing, but to Coraline, the bullets were coming at her in slow motion. She leaned, breakdanced, then ran up to BB Hood and kicked the Uzi from her hand. All BB Hood saw was a super-fast blur.

At this point, BB Hood simply took her hood off, and a martial arts fight began. BB found out that Tinkerbell was supplying Coraline's incredible power, so when Tink came flying by, BB shook some fairy dust out of her, setting up an aerial martial arts duel.

With most of the Jolly Roger's crew fixated on watching this unbelievable battle, The Lost Boys went around undetected. They managed to free Peter Pan and use fairy dust to heal his injuries. He immediately got in a typical duel with Captain Hook.

But the action was happening in what would probably be considered the girlfight of the century. BB had put Coraline into a corner with a well timed kick, and now, she had gotten out her spare machine gun. Obviously waiting for Coraline to come out, Coraline threw the tunic in the air to BB's left. BB used her basket covering to summon two huge hunters to shoot down Coraline.

Meanwhile, Coraline herself snuck up on BB from the other side wearing nothing but a white and yellow exercise bra above her waist and gave BB Hood a knockout punch. Figuring out what the cloth could do, she just said, "Summon Wybie Lovat." She shook the blanket, and there he was.

"Huh, uhhh Jonsey, where am I," he said, just plain confused.

Coraline just responded "Just go down there and help fight those Pirates" while giving him a sword. On another note, BB had come to and Coraline realized at the last second that she was right next to a land mine she had placed. Luckily Coraline flew out of the way and the mine only caused minimal damage.

BB Hood flew directly at Coraline and decided she was going to put all of her power into the next punch. To make this a true joust, Coraline did the same. When they collided, the impact was so powerful, that only Captain Hook, Peter Pan, Wybie, and Cubbie were still conscious.

The two female warriors quickly regained conscious. BB Hood managed to make some strides by using rockets on Coraline, but things just went downhill for BB after she used her Molotov Cocktail as a flamethrower, and missed Coraline. The flames hit the post of the Jolly Roger.

Why was this so bad? Well, the Jolly Roger was wooden.

The Jolly Roger was burning. With their battle platform collapsing, BB Hood and Coraline were the first to escape (the latter taking Wybie with her). Hood simply went back to Northern Europe, and to this day, she does not seek revenge on Coraline Tinkerbell provided enough fairy dust for Slightly, Cubby, Nibs, and the Twins. Unfortunately, Tootles wasn't so lucky. Dressed like a skunk, Tootles never spoke, was the youngest lost boy (five years old), yet was used a lot for reconnaissance missions. The Lost Boys were all saddened by his loss.

Wybie, who did somewhat feel the pain of the Lost Boys, was simply brought into a state of awe by the simple appearance of _the _Peter Pan. Wybie had so many questions, like how Peter got here, and how he ate, but Peter had a century and a half old score to settle back in Oregon. When Wybie found out that Peter had lived for the first nine years of his life in Coraline's current house, he simply fainted. While he was unconscious, Coraline and Peter carried him back to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that fight was clearly inspired by The Matrix and The Matrix Revolutions (particularly the final fight in the latter movie).<strong>

**You may think this is the end of the story, but it isn't. There are still two more chapters left, including one surprise ending. Hope you enjoy them, and I'll see you back here tomorrow.**


	7. Moment of Surrender

**Once again, I nearly forgot to upload this. I'm just on cloud 9 from a successful radio show**

**Anyway, once again, the centered material is song lyrics. It's a song the chapter is named after, made by U2.**

* * *

><p>At about 6:30 AM, Wybie was returned home. He believes to this day that his meeting with Peter Pan was all a dream. Coraline got breakfast for herself and Peter as they prepared to put to rest, once and for all, the long reach of the Other Mother. Peter was surprised at the mere existence of spoons, and ignored it to eat the cereal face-first.<p>

Just as breakfast was finished, Mel and Charlie Jones got downstairs. When they saw Coraline, they stammered for about 15 seconds, then hugged her just to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"Excuse me," Peter said with Tinkerbell in tow, "I'm just here for some unfinished business." Coraline decided it would be best if she didn't tell her parents that he was actually Peter Pan. So they both went through the little door, because that was the last time Peter saw his sister, Elizabeth

I tied myself with wire, to let the horses run free

Playing with the fire, until the fire play with me

To their surprise, the Other World was a hybrid of their two worlds. It was a cozy house, but beyond it, was a vast forest waiting to be explored. In the kitchen, the Other Mother (in her second form) was weakly cooking a meal.

The stone was semi-precious, and we were barely conscious

Two souls too smart to be, in the realm of certainty, even on our wedding day

"Elizabeth, is that you," Peter asked.

The Other Mother thought for a moment and then responded "It's been a long time since anyone has ever called me that."

"I know it's you" said Peter. "You've changed a lot, but your energy signal is still more or less the same."

We set ourselves on fire, oh god could not deny her

It's not if I believe in love, if love believes in me, oh believes in me

They all went out to the dining room table. The Other Mother simply asked why Peter hadn't changed that much over 150 years. He responded "I found Neverland, there, I can remain a boy forever. I even changed my last name to Pan." The Other Mother vaguely knew about the legend of Peter Pan, but didn't know it very well.

At the Moment of Surrender, I folded to my knees

I did not notice the passers-by, and they did not notice me

"No, no, I would like to speak to Coraline for a moment," said The Other Mother. "I don't want to sew buttons into her eyes anymore, I'm going to die soon anyway."

I've been in every black hole, at the alter of a dark star

My body's now a begging bone, it's begging to get back, begging to get back to my heart

"Coraline, you are the greatest thing to happen to me as far back as I can remember," said the Other Mother.

"Why would you say that" said Coraline skeptically.

"Because," responded The Other Mother, "you made me see what I was truly doing." As she was speaking, the Other Mother transformed into her final form.

To the rhythm of my soul, to the rhythm of my unconsciousness

To the rhythm that yearns, to be released from control

"You see Coraline, I came here for more or less the same reasons you did, but the difference was that I have psychic powers. I could read your mind through the doll I gave you. I believed for a long time that I needed to do this because I needed to eat to live. Besides, the child would die happily, they wouldn't even know it was me."

I was punching in the numbers, at the ATM Machine

I could see in the reflection, a face staring back at me

"But then you came along, Coraline. I saw you selflessly ready to risk your own soul to save others around you if need be. I went to the mirror I threw you behind, and saw that the children I previously had looked after had not gone on to the next world, but were still here. They hated me for it. I could've easily avoided the cat, and then poked you in the eyes, but something told me not to."

At the Moment of Surrender, of vision over visibility

I did not notice the passers-by, and they did not notice me

"I know what I've done was wrong, and I regret it. Could you please go to my sewing room and get my old eyes, so I can look at you and Peter just once with them"?

Coraline went down to the sewing room. The Other Mothers eyes were in a special frame that she had made. The Other Mother thought that there was no going back at the time.

I was speeding on the subway, through the stations of the cross

Every eye looking every other way, counting down til the train would stop

Coraline and Peter cut out the buttons from The Other Mothers head. Then they used a glue to put her eyes back into her sockets as well as they could, exiling the Great Sprit from her body. The Great Spirit would need to find a new body to cause the end of the world.

At the Moment of Surrender, of vision over visibility

I did not notice the passers-by, and they did not notice me

"Thank you, now I can die in peace." said Elizabeth, with her dying breath.

* * *

><p><strong>And the soul of the Other Mother (wait, Elizabeth Chetham, sorry) is officially.<strong>

**Of course, I've still got one more surprise in this story (for anyone who might be reading). Tomorrow, the last chapter is uploaded, but the right mind will just make it the beginning of a new story. **


	8. The End, or a New Beginning?

**Alright, I'm finally done, and boy to I have an incredible twist ending for you!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth ChethamThe Other Mother was dead. Due to her admission of her wrongdoing, a small funeral was held with only the Jonses and Peter Pan attending. At Peter's request, a local craftsman made a wooden eagle on her tombstone. This is because of Elizabeth's desire to rise above what women had been prior to her

That night, there were very few clouds in the sky. The night after Coraline had freed the Ghost Children, a trio of stars appeared in the night sky for the first time. Just then, she saw another one next to them, and one above all of them that was shining especially brightly.

Nathan Adler's future

Elizabeth's old house was interrogated. There Nathan Adler found the buttons. Upon returning to his home in Great Britain, he gave these buttons to 50 blind people. At first, it seemed to be the right move as all 50 reported having 20/20 vision. However, they were all killed by the time a month had passed. Adler was sentenced to twenty years in prison for mass involuntary man slaughter.

Elizabeth Chetham's future

While she was killed, Elizabeth felt she needed to do something else to make up for the three souls she had imprisoned for so long. Luckily, the DC Hero, The Spectre needed a new human host around that time. Elizabeth agreed, and became the first female human host for The Spectre, thus living up to her desire to rise beyond traditional gender roles. As of this entry, she will not be able to find peace in her soul for another ten years.

Coraline's future

This adventure was a tremendous help in Coraline's well being. Her parents reported that Coraline felt considerably more laid-back and light-hearted after returning. Her experience there helped her weather countless storms in her life.

The strangest part, however, has yet to be told. It had to do with the order for "Enough Fairy Dust to become a superhero". First of all, through annual checkups, it was determined (in 2018) that her body simply stopped aging sometime between the ages of 15 and 17 (though any adolescent acne problem are mostly gone now). Next, around 2025, Coraline reported that she was making "unnatural jumps" while running with her son. An X-Ray revealed that her bones had going hollow (which would also explain her dramatic weight loss). Until my latest meeting with Coraline, we didn't know what was happening. She was complaining of back pain and that she had started glowing yellow all the time. That's when I realized it.

Coraline is slowly turning into a fairy! She was to the point where she was producing her own dust! Also, the back pain was obviously her wings growing. We don't expect the transformation (shrinkage and all) to be complete until around the time when Halley's Comet reappears (2062). Coraline told me that she wanted to be the first girl in Pixie Hollow without a skirt. After a bit of research, I found someone else (not naming any names) who beat her to it. I'll simply end this by telling you that she doesn't plan to return to Neverland (and therefore, Pixie Hollow) until her children are able to take care of themselves, and her wings are fully grown.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I just blow your mind?<strong>

**Technically, this is the end of the story. However, you may want to write a Coraline-Disney Fairies crossover based on the ending to this story. If you do, let me know. My email address is TNGRiup(dot)edu **

**Okay, for anyone who actually read this, the answer to the question posed earlier is "The Incredible World of Horace Ford".**

**The next thing I have is a spoof of a scene from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (which I have a grudge against). That movie tried to be original about as much as Avatar did.**

**Next, I'll probably have a story based on babysitting Morgan while Robert and Giselle (from Enchanted) are dancing. Whoops, there goes my manhood.**

**This is Andy46587 closing this story.**


End file.
